


Bittersweet Migraine

by Ayzro



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzro/pseuds/Ayzro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh back from their honeymoon Kurt and Blaine are happy and in love. But only after a year long affair with Sebastian Smythe comes to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Novocaine

Kurt woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting into his bedroom in the small apartment Blaine and he shared, rolling out of the crumpled sheets and opening his eyes he walked through into the kitchen to see what his husband who had been away for the night-he liked how that sounded husband-To see what his husband of 24 days was doing. Blaine cooking for him was such a rare occurrence Kurt can’t actually recall the last time so he made his way through the apartment with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Kurt I've made you breakfast.” 

It didn’t take long for the smile to be wiped off his face, two plates of pancakes were the counter with orange juice next to them and standing behind them in just a pair of boxers and a goofy smile on his face was Sebastian Smythe.

“What?” All of the memories of last night flew back to him and he began to feel churning in his stomach, a feeling all too familiar.

The green eyed boy smiled “I know it’s only pancakes but I got you some flowers too, I mean they are only from the store up the road but I know you like carnations-”

“-Why are you still here?” Kurt cut him off quickly while glancing around the room as if someone were watching.

The tall boy licked his lips nervously. “Well it’s our anniversary so I thought I would make you-”

“-Anniversary? What anniversary?” Kurt bitterly laughed.

Sebastian’s face dropped “It’s a year today”

“A year of what?” Kurt rushed out hoping that this was all some large joke, that Sebastian’s smile would be replaced with a smirk and he would smack Kurt’s ass before disappearing out the window and down the back stairs of his apartment. 

“Us” he stated plainly with no emotion in his green eyes.

Kurt laughed harshly before running a shaky hand through his plush hair “couples have anniversaries, Blaine and I have an anniversary, you and I... You and I don’t have an anniversary!”

Sebastian’s face remained emotionless for a moment before appearing completely baffled. “But you said you like romance-”

“-Romace with my boyfriend not with the guy I’ve been fucking for a year!”

“Oh” As much as he would deny it to himself later, that had stung Sebastian. A year they had been having sex, 364 days since Sebastian stopped sleeping with anyone but Kurt and it had been two months since the first time Sebastian came to Kurt’s and they didn’t have sex but just talked. Hearing Kurt speak to him right now burned his insides out.

“Yeah now hurry up and leave before Blaine gets home.” Kurt runs out of the kitchen back into the bedroom muttering to himself, he returns throwing all of Sebastian’s clothing at him “I cant believe you were so careless staying this late!” 

The rejected Warbler stared at the clothing now in his possession before looking back up to those icy blue eyes he grew to cherish. “Fuck you Kurt.”

Kurt stared at Sebastian with a look of desperation as he quickly threw his clothes back on. There was a pregnant pause before Sebastian swallowed loudly. “You know what, I am shit at all of this stuff but...for you. Actually just fuck yourself... This” he motioned his hand between the two of them. “Whatever this is, it’s over.”

Kurt frowned slightly confused by Sebastian’s reaction. “Like this meant anything to you anyways, you do this daily with your fuck and chuck lifestyle. I am glad this is over, I’ve been meaning to end it. Blaine and I are happy”

The last sentence hung in the air between the two young boys both staring intently at each other until the sound of a lock and key could be heard and Kurt’s face paled over.

“-Kurt I’m home.”

Taking one last look at Sebastian, Kurt turned his head to the corridor Blaine would soon appear. “Blaine!” He replied into thin air to make his presence known. “Don’t you say a word” He harshly whispered to Sebastian who was standing so still you almost wouldn’t notice him. 

Within seconds footsteps could be heard and appearing in the doorway was the gel hair that Sebastian learned to hate. “Morning Kurt, I’ve miss- Sebastian?”

Blaine looked good, even Sebastian couldn’t deny that, his shirt not accessorized with a bow tie but with suspenders made him look amazing. Time had done Blaine well, but not as well as Kurt, Kurt looks phenomenal at 3am after a whole night of sex and then crying because he cheated again, Kurt was always beautiful. 

“Oh hey Killer” he replied dejectedly, focusing on the floorboards.

Kurt’s eyes flickered between both of them in panic of what Blaine would say.“What are you doing here, I haven’t seen you since forever!?”

Blaine dropped his overnight bag on the floor and grabbed an uncomfortable Sebastian by the arms and pulled him into an unrequited hug. “I-I just heard that you both got back from your honeymoon and thought I would say congrats and I’m at NYU so it made sense I guess”

Pulling back from the hug Blaine smiled, unaware he was hugging a boy who no less than three hours ago was thrusting in and out of his husband. “Oh right awesome!”

Sebastain shuffled awkwardly, Kurt had never seen the snarky confident boy looking so lost. “Well I better head off, nice seeing you.” 

“Bye Seb, we should catch up soon” Blaine waved, completely unaware of his husbands heart palpations.

“Yeah sure, see you Blaine.” Sebastian still couldn’t look up to Blaine’s eyes but he gave a sad smile before turning to finally look at Kurt. “Goodbye Kurt.”  
The tall boy slowly walked out of the kitchen feeling like he had been on Novocain, each step he took closer to the door was progress as his body wanted to fall to the floor and rot away. He could hear the voices coming from the kitchen still between the two lovers.

“Well that was a surprise to come home too. He seemed a bit off, didn’t you think?” 

“Yeah I guess, I don’t really care.” That had hurt, Sebastian could feel the knife in his back being turning by Kurt’s response. Sebastian was almost at the door, almost out of Kurt Hummel’s life forever.

“So whats all of this?” Blaine’s chirpy voice sang out into Sebastian's ear drums making them bleed.

“Oh... I was making you a special breakfast and I just saw the flowers and thought of you.”


	2. Tell me that I won't feel a thing

Entering the apartment Hunter knew Sebastian must be back from his date, his Converse were effortlessly thrown in a pile by the front door and his Alexander Wang jacket hung on the coat rack. Further into the apartment Hunter realized all the curtains were shut and the lights were turned off, feeling slightly apprehensive he grabbed an umbrella for protection as he walked into the living room. When he entered the blacked out room he reached his hand out to the wall and felt for the light switch flicking the lights on. Hunter was relieved to see that Sebastian was curled up on the couch but concerned because in all the years Hunter has knew Sebastian he had never looked so pathetic. Placing the umbrella on the table Hunter walked in front of the distressed boy assessing the situation, he stood for a moment realising this was most likely to do with his mystery boyfriend that Hunter wasn’t allowed to meet for some reason. 

 

"So... How did the big anniversary date go?" The Parisian boy lifted his head up to his best friend and greeted him with a nasty scowl before burying his head back into the palms of his hands."Oh, so not good?"

 

Hunter positioned himself on the spare seat on the tan leather couch and carefully taking in Sebastian's mood. "So did the mystery boyfriend do something or was it all your fault?" He asked chuckling lightly, Sebastian murmured an inaudible response. "What was that Seb?"

 

Sebastian groaned and threw his head onto the back of the sofa "not my boyfriend."

 

A frown took over Hunter's face "what do you mean he isn't your boyfriend? This is the guy who you have been seeing for a year and talk about constantly, correct?"

 

“Not my boyfriend though” he deadpanned. “He is a guy who I was having an affair with I guess.

 

Shaking his head Hunter let out a small laugh “why does this not surprise me?”

 

“Fuck off if you’re are going to laugh at me.”

 

Hunter sighed loudly “Seb if you really like this guy - and the amount you go on about him you must do - go after him, its just a boyfriend in your way.”

 

“Nope I cannot do that.” Standing up Sebastian walked into the open plan kitchen to find a bottle of gin he was given last Christmas. Hunter followed him, taking a spot on the barstool across from where Sebastian was searching.

 

“Sebastian it’s 10am, you can’t seriously be looking for alcohol?” His comment being ignored Hunter frowned” You have stolen people’s boyfriends multiple times, you’ve already been sleeping with this guy for a year so he must feel something towards you.”

 

Right at the back of the cupboard was the bottle of gin still sealed with a small ribbon and message that read: _Merry Christmas, from Jean Smythe._ Grabbing the bottle and disposing of the festivities he joined Hunter at the table ignoring the prying eyes while he poured the liquor into two tumblers. It was only after the first sip began burning his throat that he looked up to Hunter’s concerned eyes. “His husband is perfection in the male form.”

 

“That doesn’t-wait. Husband?” The room filled with a strange atmosphere as Sebastian nodded his head, the only noise heard was the clout of an empty glass hitting the marble table. “Sebastian, you’ve been sleeping with a married man! How could you-I can’t believe this.” 

 

Pausing for thought Hunter finally took a sip from the glass in front of him before staring at Sebastian’s hands refilling his glass. “You really like him though...”

 

“I really like Brad pitt, doesn’t mean I’m going to steal him from Angelina Jolie” he replied with a vacant expression. “I can’t compete with Blaine.”

 

“Blaine!” Hunter gasped, choking on the flaming liquid in his mouth. “This mystery guy you’ve been sleeping with is Kurt?!”

 

Sebastian’s cheeks began to tint to a slight rose colour, he refused to look anywhere other than the bottom of his glass, a view he is desperate to see more of. “B-but they only got married like a month ago, you said this has been happening for a year?”

 

Hunter scanned over Sebastian’s body, he was leaning over the counter almost lethargically nursing the glass tumbler with tired eyes that looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. “No wonder you didn’t replied to the wedding invite.”

 

Without warning Sebastian downed the rest of the drink slamming the empty glass on the table once again, his breathing had quickened and his blinking more frequent. “D-do you know how many times I asked him not to do it?” Sebastian’s voice was strained and on the brink of breaking, tears slipped down his soft cheeks and he bit his lip until he could taste the warm metallic liquid in his mouth.

 

“I don’t blame you Seb for asking him not to marry Blaine-”

 

“-I never asked him of that.” Whispered Sebastian to no one in particular.

 

“So what did you ask him then?”

 

An self deprecating laugh was heard. “I asked him not to keep seeing me, not to ask me to stay fucking him while he married Bla-him. I knew if he asked me to stay I would...”

 

“He asked you to stay with him while he went off and married another guy?” Hunter asked in shock, he never really knew Kurt Hummel but all that he did knew shaped him out to be a caring person. The second Sebastian nodded his head Hunter knew those assumptions were incorrect because asking Sebastian to stay was one of the cruelest things he had ever heard of, no matter how many bad things Sebastian may have done before he didn’t deserve this.

 

“I was so stupid Hunter.” Wiping a loose tear from his chin Sebastian smiled sadly. “T-this morning I stayed longer than I should have done, Blaine was out you see? I c-cooked Kurt breakfast-I never cooked a guy breakfast before. I also went and got his favourite flowers so when he got up he would be surprised. It was a year today since we first had sex, so-it sounds so fucking pathetic-I deluded myself that it was our anniversary...” Sebastian took a gulp of air before he continued. “He laughed at me. He said we don’t have an anniversary, told me to get out because he is happy with Blaine. The _he_ turns up, looking all dashing and Kurt’s face lit up looking at him. He was so ashamed looking at me but looked at Blaine as if he was the only fucking person on this shitty earth. And then Kurt told Blaine all of that sappy shit I did was from him for Blaine.”

 

Hunter continued to stare at the taller boy for a few moments before anger began coursing through his veins that somebody-the only person Sebastian had ever cared for-hurt him.

 

“I ended it” the weak voice spoke out, lifting his glass across the table he looked at Hunter. “Cheers to ‘Blaine’s-revenge-he-isn’t-aware-of’?” Emotionlessly Hunter clinked his glass with Sebastian’s.

 

The kitchen was completely still as the two boys drank, occasionally a small sniff coming from the French boy.

“Do you love him?” Hunter blurted out, Sebastian took one more gulp of gin before glancing at his best friend. 

 

“I don’t know.” he replied truthfully. He mulled over the question for a minute. “I know that I don’t dream of the sex anymore, I spend my days dreaming of his voice praising me, or cheeks blushing, or even the way his hand wraps around a fucking pen and scribbles out the most perfect handwriting.” Hunter stared sympathetically at the boy now full on crying in front of him.

 

“I can’t escape him. Even my nightmare are filled with his shiny blue eyes taunting me, laughing at me because he will never look at me the way he looks at Blaine. He constantly reminds me that no matter what Kurt will never pick me over Blaine, it’s always been Blaine and I can’t even compete with Blaine in my dreams.”


End file.
